Mi vida en la academia Youkai
by Pato-L
Summary: Ahiru es nuevo en esta anormal institución y no tiene idea de como será su nueva vida... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida en la academia Youkai. Parte 1

Me encontraba yo caminando por una especie de bosque-cementerio con la escasa luz de un lejano amanecer iluminando mi espalda. Tenía una extraña sensación de que me "algo" me observaba. Yo sabía que era normal que me sintiera así por ser transferido a medio semestre pero… ¿Sentirme observado? Creo que no es normal.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido… aún resonaban en mis oídos las palabras de mi padre "Ahiru, creo que debes ir a una escuela especial, eres demasiado problemático", mientras mi madre asentía detrás de el con aires de superioridad. Supongo que no podia oponerme, cuando mi padre toma una decisión, se vuelve inapelable.

Y así comenzó mi nueva vida, seguro se están preguntando ¿Para que te cambian de escuela? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Porqué eres tan problemático? Pues bien, ésta es la razón: La academia Youkai es una institución escolar que se encarga de la formación académica y social de monstruos para poder convivir de manera pacífica con los humanos. Yo, aunque suene difícil de creer, soy un hombre lobo y tengo problemas de comportamiento: No puedo controlar que, ante momentos de emoción, sobresalgan mi cola y mis orejas, además de que me pongo demasiado hambriento en las noches de luna llena.

¿Y quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Ahiru Koizumi. Tengo 15 años y estoy cursando el primer semestre de instituto. No presumo, pero mis calificaciones son buenas y podría decirse que me llevo "bien" con la gente, aunque como decía, mi cola ha dado muchos problemas…

Mientras caminaba, pude vislumbrar a lo lejos los pináculos de un castillo "¿És esa la escuela? que raro" En fin… la carta de inscripción decía que debía llegar temprano para que me fuera asignado un grupo y pudiera conocer la escuela. Miré mi reloj, eran las 5:30 AM. las clases no comenzaban hasta las 7:00 AM. ¿Estaría ya la trabajadora social esperándome? No tuve de otra más que caminar por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al área central, que éra un jardín muy grande, con una fuente en el centro. Al fondo, había una puerta con el rótulo "Dirección" Supuse que ahí debía ser.

Entré. Mi primera impresión fué de que estaba en un museo. Pues había un montón de retratos en las paredes y, los espacios que no estaban ocupados por pinturas, se encontraban llenos de libros. Consideré regresar si no hubiera sido por un detalle inexplicable: Tenía en ese momento la misma sensación de ser observado que había experimentado en el bosque, pero en este caso duró poco, pues oí pasos y vi a una joven de aproximadamente 19 años que venía hacia mi. Llevaba un vestido azul con medias largas y el cabello de un atrevido color rojo recogido en un moño azul de gran tamaño. Además, llevaba apoyado en su brazo derecho un montón de libros y en el izquierdo, una bolsa blanca. Me sonreía abiertamente, aunque sentí que su mirada era curiosamente penetrante. Esa mujer podia darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía.

Supe que debía ser el primero en hablar, así que empecé presentándome:

–Hola, mi nombre es Ahiru Koizumi

–Lo sé, llevo tiempo observándote –Sonreía de forma inocente, así que era ella quien me había observado durante mi trayecto por el bosque.

–Has llegado temprano, y eso es bueno, me he tomado la molestia de comprar todo tu material. Puedes pasar al baño continuo para ponerte tu uniforme –Me tendió la bolsa blanca, la tomé y me dirigí al baño. Era un cuarto pequeño, pero con acabados muy lujosos y con un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Me puse el uniforme: Un pantalón café claro, una camisa blanca con corbata roja y un saco verde limón con pequeños detalles blancos que hacían juego con mi cabello, el cual peiné hacia atrás y recogí en un pequeño chongo. El uniforme me gustaba.

Salí de ahí y la mujer continuaba esperándome.

–Por cierto –me dijo –Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombe es Haku Mangetsu y soy la trabajadora social en turno, así que me verás por aquí. Para cualquier cosa, mi oficina está al fondo de esta sala, tómate la libertad para buscarme cuando quieras.

Yo sonreí. Era increíble que se tomara esas consideraciones conmigo.

–Aquí están tus libros –Me tendió los libros que llevaba en sus brazos –Adentro está tu horario, para que lo consultes continuamente. Ahora, te dare un pequeño paseo por la escuela para que te familiarices con el lugar.

Salimos. Para esa hora el sol ya había salido y veía a algunos alumnos acercándose al lugar. Todos llevaban el uniforme escolar y al parecer todos se encontraban de buen humor, una buena señal. Nos dirigimos primeramente al vestíbulo, que era una sala de techo alto con una escalinata en el centro.

–Aquí es donde la mayoría de los alumnos toman su recreo, debido a que es el área interna más grande del castillo.

Continuamos, ella me siguió mostrando aulas, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, hasta detenernos en frente de una puerta con la leyenda "1-1". Ella miró ese letrero detenidamente.

–Vaya… Estás en la misma clase de mi hermana, su nombre es Kisa, espero que te lleves bien con ella, es buena persona, seguramente te agradará –Era bueno saber que al menos podría ver caras "familiares" en mi primer día de clases. Haku continuó –Entonces, te acompañaré y te presentaré, sólo debes recordar una regla de vital importancia en esta escuela: que ningún alumno debe mostrar su verdadera identidad salvo en casos de verdadera necesidad. Ten cuidado. –Y sin dejarme analizar bien lo que había dicho, pasó al salón y esos pensamientos se disolvieron.

Entré al aula. Toda la gente ya estaba en su lugar, pero no llevaban mucho tiempo así. Todos se callaron al ver entrar a Haku.

–Buenos días a todos. El día de hoy se une a su grupo el jóven Ahiru Koizumi. Espero que se porten de manera cálida con él.

Todos me miraban. Sonreí inocentemente y levanté la mano.

–Ese lugar te irá bien –Haku señalaba un asiento al centro del aula. Me dirigí ahí sin vacilar. Y me senté mirando en todas direcciones. Todos me miraban y sentí claramente cómo me sonrojaba.

El chico que estaba a mi derecha me miró detenidamente y finalmente dijo: –Mi nombre es Keita Kazeki, será un placer tenerte cómo compañero éste semestre. –Lo dijo de manera casi instantánea, pero sonó increiblemente reconfortante. Era un chico más alto que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes y de complexion increíblemente delgada. –Un placer –Le respondí.

Las clases trancurrieron de manera normal, sin nada digno de nombrarse. Durante el recreo estuve paseando con Keita, que me mostró y me dijo algunas cosas que a Haku se le habían escapado, así que para cuando sonó la campana que daba la salida, ya estaba familiarizado con la escuela. Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando nos dirigíamos al edificio de los dormitorios, oimos pasos detrás de nosotros y nos volvimos. Era un chico de nuestra clase, tenía el cabello negro y largo y ojos castaños. También llevaba una bufanda gris en lugar de la corbata del uniforme. –Hola –Dijo secamente –Mi nombre es El'pild Kimura, no pude presentarme, pero quiero hacerte saber que estoy a tus órdenes. –Keita lo interrumpió –El'pild… sabes que no tienes porqué comportarte así. Sé tú mismo. –El'pild lo miró de manera fulminante y continuó. –De igual forma, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. –Yo sonreí

–Muchas gracias. Es un gesto muy considerado de tu parte.

Continuamos caminando hacia el edificio cuando escuchamos un ruido de pasos apresurados detrás nuestro. Para cuando distinguimos lo que era, ya estaba enfrente de nosotros. –Hola, Ahiru, sólo vengo a… –Haku se interrumpió al ver a Keita y a El'pild, pero continuó de inmediato.

–Koizumi-kun, he venido a entregarte la llave de tu dormitorio, pero por lo que veo, ya has hecho amigos, así que puedes compartir el dormitorio con ellos. –Dijo Haku

–Me gustaría estar en el mismo dormitorio que ellos –Dije –Será mejor si me siento acompañado.

–En ese caso, el dormitorio es el número 118, espero que estés cómodo –Y se retiró.

Seguimos andando hacia los dormitorios. La verdad es que quedaban a una distancia considerable de la escuela. Empezamos a atravesar el bosque. El silencio era incómodo y Keita decidió romperlo.

–Emm… Ahiru

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Tú qué clase de monstruo eres? –Me miraba fijamente al decir eso

–¿Tenemos permitido revelar esa información?

–Decir qué éres no es igual que mostrarlo, si quieres yo te diré antes lo que soy.

Me miraba de una manera particular, cómo si fuera gran objeto de estudio. Mostraba el leve asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios, cómo esperando que yo aceptara el trato.

–De acuerdo –Dije –¿Qué eres?

–El'pild y yo somos brujos, podemos usar la magia de diversas formas para atacar y defender. El ser así nos brinda una gran ventaja, pues no necesitamos transformarnos para usar nuestros poderes. Ésta es nuestra única y verdadera forma.

–Vaya… pues, yo soy un hombre lobo. –Dije tímidamente –Tengo algunos problemas de conducta y por eso mis padres optaron por meterme en ésta institución.

–Interesante… los hombres lobo son muy interesantes. –Keita me miraba penetrantemente. El'pild caminaba escuchando todo, pero no dijo nada más. Seguimos andando.

Habíamos atravesado el bosque casi por completo cuando escuchamos pasos detrás nuestro y nos volvimos. Era un grupo de 5 o 6 chicos, algunos de mi clase que me miraban de forma burlona.

–Así que… –Dijo el que estaba al centro –…tú eres el chico nuevo. Debes saber que la gente que entra a medio semestre siempre pasa por un ritual de bienvenida. –Sonreía malevolamente.

–La señorita Haku no mencionó nada de ésto. –Pude sentir cómo se me entumecían las piernas. Ésto no iva a llevar a nada bueno. Todo el grupo soltó una risa burlona, me miraban a mi y definitivamente no tenían ninguna buena intención.

–¿Porqué no se buscan a alguien más? –Keita avanzó y se colocó en frente mío. –Éste chico no ha buscado problemas. No me hagan mostrar mis verdaderos poderes. –Su mirada transmitía verdadero odio, era increíble que hubiera cambiado tan drasticamente.

–No me hagas reir. Sabes que son tradiciones, y las tradiciones deben respetarse. –Su brazo se estaba empezando a volver de color negro, mientras que en su mano se formaban unas garras.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Y frente a mis ojos se convirtió en un ser semejante a una serpiente con patas, con enormes alas y una cola larga con terminación en punta: Una quimera.

–Ahiru –Dijo Keita mirando al monstruo –Deja ésto a El'pild y a mi. Tu trata de mantenerte lejos, pero dónde puedas ver lo que sucede. No nos pasará nada. –Y sin más, corrieron en dirección a la quimera.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Mi vida en la academia Youkai. Parte 2

Desperté en mi habitación. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido hasta que perdí el conocimiento y ahora me encontraba tumbado viendo el techo y con el cuerpo adolorido. Miré hacia los lados y divisé las camas vacías de El'pild y Keita. Ya no dormían, pero no podían haberse ido aún, porque estaba viendo sus mochilas junto a la puerta, además ¿Quién se iba a la escuela desde las 4:30 AM? Porque esa era la hora que el reloj marcaba en ese momento.

Me levanté y pude distinguir como sus voces llegaron claramente hacia mi, cómo si se acabara de prender un radio, y me dirigí a la cocineta, donde estaban ellos.

Me sorprendió verlos completamente despiertos y sin la más leve señal de agotamiento. Lo que si fué sorprendente e impactante fué que los 2 se encontraban cubiertos de heridas, algunas con mal aspecto y aún así no se inmutaban, aunque me di cuenta de que las heridas desprendían vapor y se cerraban a una velocidad muy poco común. Keita, que en ese momento me estaba dando la espalda, fué el primero en tomar la palabra;

–Buen día Ahiru. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Se dió la vuelta y pude ver que llevaba la camisa abierta que mostraba un vendaje que cubría todo su tronco. Algo aterrador.

–Estoy bien –Le dije– ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

–Mejor que hace una hora –El'pild miraba sus heridas cuando dijo esto último– La verdad es que llegamos en un estado lamentable, pero lo bueno es que ya todo terminó, y además, lo más importante ya está solucionado; Tu.

–Yo? –Lo miré sorprendido– ¿A que te refieres?

El'pild sonrió mientras me señalaba. Bajé la mirada y vi que, al igual que Keita, tenía el torso cubierto de vendas, además de otras partes de mi cuerpo.

–Algo gracioso salió de esto, ¿sabes?– El'pild no dejaba de sonreir, y señaló detrás mío. Miré y pude ver, claramente, que mi cola asomaba de detrás mío, o lo que quedaba de mi cola, pues también estaba envuelta en vendas.

–No fué nada fácil curarte –Intervino Keita– Tuvimos que utilizar un montón de sortilegios para cerrar tus heridas, y no es fácil, una cosa es curarse uno mismo, y otra es curar a alguien más. Nuestras heridas ya casi sanan por completo, pero me encargaré de que te cuides por un tiempo, para evitar complicaciones. Las heridas curadas con magia no garantizan efectividad –Y soltó una leve sonrisa al decir esto último– Prepararé el desayuno.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Keita había estado preparano todo mientras hablaba, así que no nos hizo esperar mucho. Mientras desayunaba, no pude reprimir la pregunta que tanto me inquietaba;

–Keita… El'pild… ¿Que pasó exactamente? –Ambos dejaron de comer al instante, se miraron y empezaron a contarme. Si narro la pelea desde su perspectiva, sería muy difícil de entender, pero su esencia, y cómo todos la recordarán, es así:

En cuanto el muchacho de en medio se volvió una quimera, Keita hizo unos movimientos con las manos y se materializó en su mano una pluma de ave de vivos colores brillantes y metálicos: Esa era su varita mágica. El'pild hizo lo mismo, pero en su caso lo que se formó fue una especie de pico de madera con una cadena fina pero larga que se enroscaba alrededor y a todo lo largo de la varita. Keita hizo un movimiento y sentí una fuerza que me empujaba hacia atrás de la batalla y comprendí que Keita lo hacía para mantenerme a salvo. Después, la quimera, con una voz cavernosa y aspera, semejante a un siseo, ordenó a los demás que se mantenieran al margen a menos que el los llamara. Keita fué el primero en atacar y lo hizo materializando una larga lengua de fuego color azul eléctrico que en realidad era electricidad pura concentrada que surgía continuamente de la varita. La quimera respondió a esto formando un cerco de llamas negras alrededor de Keita y el, para que ni El'pild ni yo pudiéramos intervenir. Lo que sucedió a continuación fué demasiado rápido, pero lo que pasó fué que tanto Keita cómo la quimera empezaron a manipular sus elementos y lanzarlos en contra del otro, hasta que hubó una explosion y Keita salió despedido y cayó cerca de mi, no herido, pero si con algunos golpes. Después El'pild se acercó y empezó a describir círculos con su varita, lo hacía de manera continua y repetida, hasta que, a una señal suya, un montón de objetos punzocortantes llovieron de todas direcciones y se dirigieron a la quimera, que quedó atrapada en una esfera conformada por todos esos objetos. El'pild sonrió con un dejo de descaro en la mirada, cómo si ya todo hubiera terminado, pero en eso se oyó un fuerte ruido y todos los objetos volaron en contra nuestra. El'pild tuvo tiempo de formar un escudo frente a él, pero no pudo desviar totalmente los ataques que iban hacia mi y hacia Keita, así que recibimos una oleada de ataques, que nos causaron algunas heridas en todo el cuerpo. A pesar de eso, Keita se levantó y se colocó junto a El'pild y empezaron a coordinar el movimiento de sus varitas al tiempo que murmuraban continuamente unas palabras, después, a un movimiento de sus varitas, una nueva oleada de electricidad se lanzó en contra de la quimera, que recibió de lleno el ataque y fué repelida hacia atrás, pero no cayó, y al instante empezó a formar en su boca una enorme bola del mismo fuego negro y la lanzó, pero no hacia Keita y El'pild, sino hacia mi, que recibí de lleno el golpe y perdí el conocimiento al instante. Keita, al ver esto, realizó unos movimientos con la varita y ésta se tornó en una espada de metal azulado que de vez en cuando se distinguía como fluía electricidad a través de ella. Se lanzó hacia la quimera y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque la quimera lograba evadir sus movimientos y en ocasiones soltaba zarpazos que si acertaban a Keita, dejando feas heridas con tintes negruzcos. Mientras tanto, un poco alejado de ellos El'pild describía continuos movimientos con su varita mientras susurraba algo sin parar, después se lanzó corriendo hacia la quimera, pero ésta golpeó el piso con su garra derecha y una ola de fuego negro mandó lejos a El'pild, que con la varita señaló al monstruo y del suelo brotaron un montón de pinchos de acero, algunos de más de 2 metros y dejaron al monstruo colgando inmóvil.

–Y entonces –Continuó narrando Keita– Limpiamos el área de todas las posibles evidencias, utilizamos un conjuro de adormecimiento temporal en los amigos de ese tipo para que no nos siguieran ni trataran de atacar de nuevo y te trajimos aquí en un estado no muy bonito, después empezamos un ritual de sanación mágica para extraer de ti el veneno del fuego quimérico y nos dispusimos a vendar tus heridas –Al decir ésto último no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Ya habíamos terminado de desayunar para cuando terminaron de contarme todo, así que me dispuse a prepararme para la escuela. Mientras me duchaba vi en mi pecho y en mis brazos una fea marca rojiza con ligeros toques negros, lo que me llenó de temor y a la vez de alivio al saber que todo había salido bien, pero ¿De que magnitud habría sido ese ataque para que haya requerido un ritual mágico por parte de 2 magos de buen nivel?

Alejé esas preguntas de mi mente y cuando terminé de alistarme vi que El'pild y Keita ya estaban listos y con el uniforme arreglado. Lo atribuí a su magia y salimos del edificio de los dormitories, que era un edificio en forma de media luna, con 3 pisos y una terraza en cada piso. en el centro del edificio había un árbol que superaba los 3 niveles y bajo ese árbol había una placa metálica que tenía grabadas las palabras "Yace aquí la fuente de poder de las criaturas mágicas". No entendí esas palabras, pero algún significado especial debía de tener.

Casi habíamos llegado a la escuela cuando oímos una voz conocida

–Kimura-kun, Kazeki-kun, Koizumi-kun, por favor vengan conmigo, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles a los tres.

Nos giramos y vimos a Haku detrás de nosotros, hoy llevaba un vestido rojo con zapatillas y calentadores también rojos a juego con su cabello. Nos asustamos ¿Sería que se les había escapado a Keita y a El'pild borrar algún detalle de la pelea de ayer? No… no podia ser.

Seguimos a Haku hasta la oficina que yo ya conocía y, antes de entrar, nos dijo:

–Verán, el problema es que mi hermana y 2 amigas suyas aseguran que vieron a 6 alumnos de esta escuela hostigándolos ayer por la tarde y que uno de ellos llegó a mostrar su forma verdadera e incluso a atacarlos. Lo que quiero que hagan es que confirmen si eso es cierto y, de ser así, que me firmen una carta con su testimonio para tomar las medidas adecuadas ¿Alguna duda?

Me sentí aliviado de que fuera a ser sólo eso y que nosotros no saldríamos afectados. Ninguno de los 3 dijimos nada, así que Haku continuó hacia su oficina y nosotros la seguimos. Entramos a una pequeña habitación con un escritorio al fondo y 6 sillas a cada lado de la oficina y 2 más en frente del escritorio. Las sillas del lado derecho estaban siendo ocupadas por los 6 chicos de ayer, incluyendo el que era una quimera y que en ese momento exhibía un pequeño vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Del lado derecho estaban 3 chicas, una de ellas de mi mismo salón de clases.

–Tomen asiento –Dijo Haku señalando las sillas– en un momento los llamaré para que me firmen unos documentos. Esto no les tomará mucho tiempo.

Nos sentamos en las sillas libres y justo yo fuí a sentarme junto a una de las chicas. Era de mi estatura, tenía el cabello color violeta rojizo y ojos verdes con un ligero tinte rojizo y una mirada tranquila pero tierna. Se encontraba hablando en voz baja con las otras 2 chicas, una de ellas, la que estaba en mi clase y supuse que debía ser Kisa, la hermana de Haku, tenía el cabello rosado y corto y peinado con un fleco del lado derecho con numerosos adornos, incluyendo un moño rojo en su cabeza, también llevaba unos calentadores blancos en los pies en lugar de las medias de la escuela. La otra chica era la más bajita de las 3, pero tenía pinta de ser la del caracter más fuerte. Ella tenía el cabello color azul largo hasta la cintura, con un broche en forma de estrella en el lado derecho de la cabeza y medias largas de color azul que que hacían juego estupendamente con su cabello. La primera chica volteó y me miró fijamente y pude sentir como me sonrojaba. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreir timidamente y ella, ante mi sorpresa, me devolvió la sonrisa, lo que provocó que yo me sonrojara más.

–Esas peleas no son muy habituales –Me dijo mientras miraba a los otros chicos– Algo debiste hacer para que decidieran hacer lo que te hicieron.

–Pues… para serte sincero yo no hice nada, fueron ellos los que decidieron atacarme sin ningún motivo aparente.

La chica siguió mirándome y luego se volvió hacia sus amigas y siguió hablando con ellas. La verdad es que yo hubiera esperado que dijera cualquier cosa menos esa. Que desesperante.

–Ya pueden venir a firmar –Haku, desde su escritorio, nos señalaba unos papeles que estaban frente a ella y nos dirigimos a ella, firmamos las hojas sin siquiera leerlas y después ella firmó también. Después nos dijo:

–Bien, ya pueden retirarse, muchas gracias –Después miró a los otros chicos– En cuanto a ustedes… Verán a lo que se exponen a al _intentar_ alterar el orden de esta escuela.

Salimos de la oficina hacia el exterior. Era una suerte que hubiéramos salido temprano de los dormitorios, pues la campana de entrada aún no tocaba, así que nos dirigimos a las aulas. Ya casi habiendo llegando, las chica con la que yo había estado hablando dijo:

–Bien, aquí nos separamos –Y tomó a la otra chica de la mano– Vámonos, Tazuza.

–¿Volveremos a vernos? –Pregunté– En verdad me interesa conocerte

–Claro que si –Me dijo mientras sonreía de manera un tanto tétrica– Alguien de una especie como la tuya no es fácil de encontrar y no estaré tranquila hasta haber probado tu sangre.

Continuará…


End file.
